1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to permanent magnet motors in general and more particularly to such a motor having a movable magnet which interacts with a fixed magnet to produce mechanical output power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art motors have utilized movable permanent magnets with stationary wound fields or stationary permanent magnets with movable wound fields, wherein the windings are electrically energized. If the windings are energized from a direct current source, such as a battery, the current must be commutated to either reverse the polarity of the fields created by the windings or to interrupt these fields so that relative motion can be obtained between the permanent magnets and the wound fields. In a relatively large motor such switching causes rapid brush and commutator wear or requires expensive solidstate switching controls.